Palladio
by Trinnerti
Summary: Preparation, confrontation, will power, the strength to see another day, sadness and to conquer. Those are daily things a ninja faces when in a time of war.


**Palladio**

_Preparation, confrontation, will power, the strength to see another day, sadness and to conquer _

* * *

White armor was zipped closed, black leather boots pulled on and tied tight. Kunai pouches were strapped around either legs, black arm length gloves pulled on before white arm protectors were put on top of them. The long katana resting on its holder was grabbed and slid into its sheath before being strapped upon her back.

Her eyes slipped over her form as she gazed into the mirror. Her face stood as she checked everything once more. Nothing was missing and she was set. Her eyes turned away from the mirror and slid to the person that she laid next to mere moments ago. He didn't seem to notice her presence was missing, but she didn't expect anything less. He was exhausted, had been for awhile.

She moved in, her face hovering above his. She hesitated as she gazed into his peaceful, sleeping face. She would hate it if her goodbye-kiss would wake him up, so she was content to just stare at him for a moment, taking every little part of him in; his unruly hair, the tan line crossing his face, the small scar running down one cheek, his scent. She hoped that she would once again gaze into his mismatched eyes after all this. The chance was slim, she had known that the moment she accepted the mission. But it was her duty as ANBU head division, as a kunoichi of the Leaf.

Her lips ghosted over his uncovered ones before she straightened. Without a backward glance she grabbed her white mask from the desk and moved out of the room. She stopped her movement however when she saw a little silver haired boy standing in his bedroom opening. Her eyes met the green ones before it shifted down to the red scarf he held tightly in his petite hands.

Her hardened gaze softened as she bent down to his level. Though he looked drowsy, his eyes betrayed how much he hated to see his mother leave. He moved as fast, silent and graceful as one would expect from the child of the legendary copy nin. He threw his chubby arms around her neck, holding himself as close as he could get without injuring himself on the many weapons hidden on her form. She hugged him back just as fiercely, her heart heavy with pain and sadness at the thought that this might be the last moment she would spend with them, thefamily she loved and cared for with all her heart.

She smiled softly as her son slowly wrapped her red scarf around her neck, his green eyes getting tearing, but not spilling one to stay strong in front of his mother. His small hand cupped her cheek as emerald eyes clashed, saying without words that he loved her and wished her good luck. His hand then brushed over the porcelain mask and slid it into place.

He moved back, releasing her from his embrace and watching as she stood. Her gloved hand reached out to ruffle his hair, and instead of ducking away like he always does when she had done that before, this time he stood still. He even went so far to stand on his toes to press himself further into her hand. An agonizing jolt washed over her as she withdrew her hand, turning around to walk away. She bit back her own tears as she smelled the salt, feeling his gaze watch her fade into the darkness of the night.

* * *

A gust of wind made her close her eyes temporarily, the coldness of the night already biting into her bare skin. She forced herself to relax and her mind to calm. Her eyes snapped open and she began to move. She flew over the rooftops, steps silent as she neared the northern gates of Konoha.

She jumped down from the last roof to enter the square before the entrance. Three persons were waiting for her. Their soft conversation paused as Sakura neared, eyes filled with sadness at her departure but filled with hope that she might be the one leading them through this war.

"Please, don't stop at my account," Sakura said as she nodded her greeting.

Naruto sighed, his normally bright blue eyes now dimmed as he glanced over his best friend, his Hokage robe fluttering on the wind behind him. He wished he didn't have to send her away from her family. But in times like these, it was nessecary. Her quick intellectual mind, strength and the knowledge of affairs around the world coupled with medical knowledge that surpassed even her tutors made her the perfect candidate. In his hand he held the scroll that contained the location of their last battalion. Their former leader had passed away in an ambush, meaning that she was now called to lead their last hope. All the ninja that remained in the village were their last line of defense to lead the villagers to safety should she fail.

Sakura took the scroll in silence, knowing that the heavy burden of saving their village was now resting upon her shoulders. Her eyes slid over the locations, strategies and all other information that was known of the situation she was getting ready to head in to. The data was old, she knew. The courier had arrived two days ago with the information. After one day of discussion with the elders, she had been chosen to lead them into victory and now here she was, reading the last bits of information before giving the scroll back.

"Be careful," Naruto muttered. He had faith in her, they all did. But just like all others, he hated to send her in such difficult and dangerous situation, most of all because she was leaving her husband and child behind. Normally they would have sent her husband in her place, but before the war had broken out he had been critical injured. After two months of treatment and care in the hospital he was sent home, months filled with physical therapy ahead of him to get him back at his normal physical condition before even considering to send him on a mission, and thus putting him out of commission until then.

He hugged her goodbye, wondering if this might be the last time he would see her, his hold tightening at the thought. Sakura thought the same, giving him for old time's sake, a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"No need to be sentimental," Sakura said lightly. "I'm not dead yet."

Naruto chuckled, slightly relieved that she was still same old Sakura he had met years ago. It made Sakura sigh inwardly in relief, feeling a bit awkward with all the silent treatment and pitiful looks she had gotten from him when he had brought presented her with the news.

With renewed strength she smiled at the two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, even if they couldn't see it with her mask covering her face. She had gotten to know them fairly well when she was still under Tsunade's guidance. They had been Tsunade's servants whenever she had a small errand that needed to be done. It started with taking some files to the archives to getting her a new bottle of sake and a hot cup of coffee for her apprentice after training. She had gotten used to have those two around and it was hard to say goodbye to them.

The warm hug and kiss upon her mask was heartwarming yet at the same time heartbreaking. She would miss those two and the moments she had with them, the small teasing she had done when she found out when Izumo had fallen for his comrade to the moments she was standing guard in front of the archives door while they had their weekly cravings to ravish each other. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Take care kiddo," Kotetsu said, his arm thrown over Izumo's shoulders as he felt his pain. He himself hated it to see her go as well.

Sakura nodded, ignoring the 'kiddo' comment. She waved her goodbye, knowing that time was of the essence and she needed to leave. With one last look at her childhood friend she took off, the long loose end of her red scarf fluttering behind her with her rapid movement. Then she was gone from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. I should be working on Rebirth. But after going to my friend's graduation concert that played this song it had gotten me moved. The emotions I felt was strong, so I searched it up on youtube and found a rock version of this beautiful classic piece. I was listening to this all the while i was writing this, transfering every little emotion i felt into this little piece. I hope I succeeded so far. This little fic is going to be split in several chapters but you can expect the next up very soon.

For those who are intrested here is the link of the video i had been listening to the whole time while working on this one:

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZmmKAw3PW70&feature=BF&list=QL&index=3

and

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rZZ3_PFe-T8&feature=BF&list=QL&index=2

just remove the (dot) with . and it should work.

Information about the piece:

The words writing just below the title are the emotions I felt whilst listening to palladio and also hints for what's to come.

Sakura's twenty-five thus making Kakashi thirty-nine.

They are married and have a son, Daichi.

The story is in an AU-setting. The whole ordeal with Sasuke and Danzou is over and done with. Iwa saw that Konoha was at its weakest point and decided to strike.

I think that's all you should know for now, if you do have questions please, feel free to ask.


End file.
